


Holiday Who

by Belindaduvessa



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindaduvessa/pseuds/Belindaduvessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of holiday ficlets for the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Year's Day

**New Year’s Day**

Pairing: Ten/Rose  
Rating: K+

Canon compliant

 

The Doctor woke slowly, which in itself was surprising. What was even more surprising was the warm bundle hat was half sprawled on top of him. He rarely slept. It was even rarer that he would share a bed with someone. Oh, there were times during his centuries of life where he’d consciously made the decision to fall into bed with someone. He couldn’t deny that. But to have no knowledge the next morning of how the other person made it into his bed had never happened before. At least he had his clothes on.

He cracked his eyes open and immediately relaxed. The bundle cuddled against him was his current companion, Rose Tyler. He was still unsure how they’d ended up in bed together. He closed his eyes, and carefully flipped through his memories of the previous night.

Oh. He’d drank something with ginger in it. He’d thought it had tasted a bit off but couldn’t place what it was at the time. Well, now he knew.

But as they lay there, he heard Rose let out a small, contended sigh. He couldn't help but smile down at her. He hoped this would be the first day of a new future for them.

 


	2. Groundhog Day

**Groundhog Day**

The Doctor/Rose  
(I don’t really specify which Doctor. So whichever you think would fit best here.)

 

“This is a bit silly, even for us.”

The Doctor looked at Rose, an eyebrow arched slightly.

“Silly?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, we’re waiting on a groundhog to tell us whether or not there will be a longer winter based on if he sees his shadow. That’s a bit silly, is all.”

“Not silly. Lots of superstitions, and this is one that stuck. England has a version of this as well. Same holiday, different name.”

“Which one is that, then.”

“Candlemas. Or Imbolc. Candlemas is the name most associated with it. There’s a fair number of limericks that are attached to it as well.”

“I know of them. I just…I heard the name of the holiday, Groundhog Day, and didn’t associate it with what I knew. It just sounded, well silly.” By now, Rose was blushing and looked a little sheepish. The Doctor pulled her chin up to look at him. He had a small smile on his face and a twinkle of merriment in his eyes. She loved it when he looked at her like that.

“It’s not silly, Rose. And neither are you. It just, is. But you’re here, celebrating and learning with me and that’s…wonderful.” His eyes had gone soft as he’d talked. Rose wanted nothing more than to reach up and kiss him. She couldn’t, though. She couldn’t risk their friendship like that. So she did the next best thing and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. After a moment, they broke apart. Sparing her a wise grin, he held out his hand.

“Now, what do you say about going and seeing this festival?” Together, hands linked, they strode towards the fairgrounds at Punxsutawney, Pennsylvania.

 


End file.
